Take A Breath
by whatsername11
Summary: When Troy and Sharpay meet at bar they dont exactly hit it off. Can Ryan, Chad, and Gabriella change their friends feelings?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys!!!! I know I should be updating my other stories but I HAD to write this one!!! I promise I will update everything soon!!! If you dont like Troypay dont read!!!

_Title:_ **Take A Breath**

_Pairing: _**TROYPAY!!!**

_Setting:_ **A bar in New Mexico.**

_Summary_: When Troy and Sharpay meet at bar they dont exactly hit it off. Can Ryan, Chad, and Gabriella change their friends feelings?

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR TAKE A BREATH. STORY LINE IS MINE!!!**

**A/N: Troy and Sharpay have never met! Troy and Chad are best friends, and Sharpay and Gabriella are friends. Sharpays best friend is Ryan, they are still twins. Gabbi and Ryan are dating. Going to call Gabriella Gabbi. **

* * *

Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evasn, and Gabriella Montez walked in Casey's Bar at 9. They had just finished work and decided to meet here for some drinks and to watch the big game. Sharpay and Ryan had just moved here a year ago, when they met Gabbi at a book store. Gabbi has lived here for 2 years. When they met they hit it off, they have been friends since. 

Before Sharpay and Ryan moved to New Mexico they lived in Pennsylvania. Being from Philly they are big sports fans. They bleed green for their Eagles. Tonight the Eagles were playing North Carolina the last game before the Superbowl. If they won the Eagles would go to the Superbowl, where they might FINALLY win! So Sharpay and Ryan were pumped! Gabbi could care less.

They found a table in the corner close to a t.v. Sharpay went to the bar to get drinks.

MEANWHILE...

Troy Bolton and his best friend Chad Danforth sat at the bar watching the Eagles vs. Panthers game. Troy had moved out here with Chad for college 3 years ago, befoe they had lived in North Carolina. Which meant they were big Panthers fans.

They knew this was their year, they were going to the Superbowl. All they had to do was beat the Eagles. Chad and Troy knew they had this game in the bag.

Troy and Chad had met here at 8:30. They were just relaxing and talking while watching the game.

About 9 a blonde walked in with a brunette girl and a blonde boy. She had caught Troys eyes. Chad noticed this and was trying to get Troy to go talk to her.

A few minutes later she walked up to the bar, right next to Troy. As she did the Eagles scored a touchdown.

_**With Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabbi**_

"YES!!!!!!!" She yelled. "Ry!!!" running back to high five Ryan.

"We are soo going to take this game Shar!" Ryan said.

"You know it!!" She yelled hugging him.

_**With the guys**_

Troy and Chad watched this all. They could just hear them.

"Crap she is taken." Troy said slumping down in his chair.

_**With Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabbi**_

"Lil' sis go get the drinks! We need to celebrate!!" Ryan smiled taking a seat next to a confused Gabbi.

"We are winning?" Gabbi asked.

"You bet your little ass we are!" Sharpay laughed. "We'll be right back."

_**With the guys**_

"Dude hes her brother! Score!" Troy smiled.

Chad just laughed at his friend.

Sharpay walked again next to Troy.

"Hey. My names Troy." he smiled introducing himself.

Sharpay looked at him and saw he was wearing a Panthers shirt.

"Im not interested." She replied signaling the bartender over.

"2 beers and a wine cooler." Sharpay ordered.

"Sure Miss. Thats $6. " the bartender said.

"Here ya go." Troy said handing the guy $6.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay question glaring at Troy.

"Your welcome. So what is really your name?" Troy tried again.

The bartender put down drinks and walked away.

Sharpay took a swig of beer and turned to Chad. She decided to have some fun.

"Well hello there cutie. Who are you?" She smiled winking at Chad.

Chad swallowed.

"Umm Chad."

"Well Chad nice to meet you. I have some friends waiting but later come on over and talk to me." Sharpay said.

"Uhhhh ok."

"Seriously whats your name!!!" Troy asked getting frustrated! "And I saw you first!!"

"Sharpay what is taking so long!!!" Ryan questioned taking a beer from Sharpay and taking a sip.

"Sharpay? Isnt that a dog?" Troy asked.

Suddenly anger filled Sharpay.

"Shut up idiot!" She snapped.

"Nice dude. She hates that question."

Then a smile returned to Sharpays face.

"Bye Chad. Don't forget to come to my table later. She said as she squeezed Chads arm and walked away.

Troy turned to Chad and glared.

"Chad?? Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"I dont want her!! I already have someone!" Chad replied quickly.

"You know she is totally kidding with you?" Ryan asked leaning on the bar.

"Cool. Thank god." Chad said letting out a breath.

"I am the one interested in her!" Troy exclaimed.

Ryan turned to look at Sharpay. She was sitting and talking to Gabbi.

"Well she needs someone in her life. Come sit with us." Ryan said. "But first who are you?" he asked pointing at Troy.

"Troy Bolton." he replied.

"Ahh. Ok. Wait are you a Panthers fan?" Ryan said.

"Yeah." Troy sated.

"Well this should be fun!" Ryan said as he walked back to the table with Chad and Troy following.

Sharpay looked up and smiled at Chad. Secretly she liked Troy but she wanted to play hard to get. She wanted to see if her would keep trying.

"Chad... and you." She greeted them.

"Shar be nice!" Ryan warned her.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up.

"Gabbi this is Troy and Chad." Ryan explained.

"Hi" she smiled.

Chad and Troy waved.

Sharpay stood up and Ryan took the seat next to Gabbi. Sharpay sat in the chair across the table. Troy sat down next to her.

"This is going to be a long night." Sharpay said and sighed.

"No worries. I am here for you." Troy smiled putting his arm around her.

They both felt this shock. go through their bodies.

* * *

So thats the first chapter!! Hope you like! **Please review!!** The Eagles are my team!!!!! Ahaha. More Troypay interaction in the next Chapter!!!!!!!

Also read my others stories if you already havent!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Updating finally right?? Ahah so I have **A LOT** of chapters already written for this story!! The hard part is typing it lol! I have decided to go another way with this story, and I thinks its for the better! It has become my new favorite story! So please leave me some reviews!! I havent gotten any on my new one-shot **Here Without You** (so if you could go check that out it would be amazing!!) Thanks for the patience and **PLEASE** enjoy ;-)

**_JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB_**

"TOUCHDOWN!!" Troy roared high fiving Chad. He turned to Sharpay and smirked. Her face became angrier. The score was now tie with five minutes left in the game. Ryan laughed he knew how much this was bothering Sharpay. She turned and glared. He just smiled at her.

"So how another year going to be with no Super bowl trophy?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"There is five minuted left and our ball. Plus it's tie you idiot." She snapped.

"It's okay, the Eagles always have next year, right?" he replied putting his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" She cried brushing his arm fast. "We are going to win, then wint the Super bowl! Then will finally get the ring!" she spat.

"Keep telling yourself that." he laughed.

As the time wore down the table got tenser. There was a minute left and the Eagles were on the tenth yard line. Ryan and Sharpay were on the edge of their seats. Westbrook carried the ball to the fourth yard line with twenty seconds to go.

As they lined up Sharpay spoke.

"Here it is! I know it!!" She smiled.

"No. We are gonna block you!" Troy replied.

When the ball snapped everyone held their breath. McNabb passed it to Westbrook and he weaved into the goal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sharpay screamed jumping up and down. She then ran to Ryan and jumped on him.

"WE WON!!" Ryan yelled. They looked at the time, there was five seconds left.

"There still a chance!" Troy tried.

"Yeah keep believing that!" Sharpay laughed patting his shoulder. He slumped farther down in his chair. The game back on, no chance for the Panthers. The Eagles had one.

"We are going to the Super bowl Ryan!" Sharpay yelled.

"Good game." Troy mumbled sticking out his hand to Sharpay.

"Yes it was. Here let me buy you a drink!" She smiled dragging Troy behind her. He had a big grin on his face.

When thy got their drinks she looked into his eyes.

"Cheers." She said holding up her beer.

"To you and me!" he replied clinking his bottle into hers.

At about twelve Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella decided to head home. Sharpay was starting to like Troy so they had exchanged numbers.

Sharpay and Ryan fought over who would drive home, and as always Sharpay won. Ryan sat in the passengers side and Gabriella sat in the back.

They were just about home when another car swerved into their lane. Sharpay tried to get out of the way but it was to late. The last thing she remembered was the screeching of tires then darkness.

**_JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB_**

Hey guys so how was it?? If I get a lot of reviews by thursday I will post 2 chapters that day!! So please review I am starting to think I suck because the lack of reviews I have been getting! Please check out my other story** Here Without You!! **


	3. authors note

My loves!!!! I know, I suck even more than ever!!! Yeah I apologize, you know life gets so busy and filled to the brim with stuff. Anyways I am just making it worse now, but I am not updating this at the moment. Don't hurt me!!! As I promised I have the WHOLE story written, its just a matter of typing it up. Ahah. So this is where you guys come in!!!! I haven't been getting that many reviews lately, so am I losing my touch? Personally this is my favorite story YET and I want all of you to read it!!!! So I am asking you guys your opinion!!! Should I type everything thing up or just give up??? Please guys let me know!!! Message me, comment this or anything!!! JUST LET ME KNOW!!!! I value your ideas and would live to know them!!!! And if you tell me I will type it!!! I just want some reviews after writing my heart out!!! Also this applies to all my other stories!!! So if you love any of them do the same thing!!! Thanks guys it will benefit us both!!!! So send in those lovely thoughts of yours!!!!

Anyways I am just going to babble on a little bit!!!

In am sooo pumped for the weekend!!!!! The Jonas Brothers 3-D movie comes out tomorrow and I get to go see it my my best friend!!!! Sooo exciting!!! Anyone else going?? Let me know and we can be bff. Ahaha just joking, maye? lol!! And I am going to Jesse McCartney's concert saturday with my other best friend!!! AHHH SO EXCITED!!! ahahah I am a dork, I know!!!

Ohhhhh I got an idea!!! Here is a preview of the next chapter to spark your interests and get those fingers typing reviews!!!! Let me pull that old notebook of mine. Man do I love how this story turned out!!! You guys will love it!!!

No further delay heres the long awaited preview!!!!

* * *

When Troy sees the accident unfold is it fate of just luck? And can he save the girl he just met before it is too late? And what will happen??

* * *

To find out the rest... MESSAGE AND REVIEW!!!!

Thanks my awesome readers!!!!


End file.
